MD versión zombis
by Paisi
Summary: Fairview es invadida por los zombis y las desesperadas luchan por sobrevivir, y todo esto con sus líos amorosos de por medio
1. Chapter 1

MD VERSIÓN ZOMBIS

CAPI 1

Uf por dios, que a gusto me he quedao. Es que esto es un no parar, desde que me casé con Mike me paso toas las noches follando como una posesa. Todavía recuerdo la cara que puso la zorra de Katherine cuando me vio ahí vestía de blanco to bonica… ¡Se joda! Ella se estuvo cepillando a MI Mike no sé cuantos meses, ya era hora de que me tocase a mí. Anda y que la folle un pez! (a ver si así se le quita la cara que tiene de mal follá)  
Bueno, mejor me voy vistiendo ya que si no voy a llegar tarde al trabajo (aunque sé que no me van a despedir, que tengo a una vieja lesbiana colada por mí ¬_¬)  
Uhh pero que mono está, así dormidito… y que bueno está… bueno vale para ya Susan, que como sigas tirándotelo tanto le vas a dejar la poya más esmirría que una morcilla.  
Mejor me voy a desayunar algo…  
Vale, meto las tostadas en la tostadora, me hago un vaso de leche… ¡Qué feliz soy!  
Pasado un rato mi hijo viene a la cocina…  
- ¡Mamá, que se te queman las tostadas!  
¡Mierda! Joder que por poco se me quema la cocina (otra vez ¬_¬)  
No sé como me salen los hijos tan avispados, con lo torpe que soy yo… todavía me acuerdo de cuando Julie vivía conmigo, de todo lo que paso… me la dejaba olvidada en el super, me la olvidaba en el coche, incluso tuvimos que vivir en una caravana con una ducha-váter T.T puf, el rubito este no sabe lo que le espera…  
Bueno, mejor me piro ya pal trabajo…  
Qué raro, tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo…  
¡Mierda, mi hijo!  
Puuuuf, ya estoy a medio camino, que lo lleve Mike.  
La verdad es que noto que pasa algo raro. La ciudad está muy rara, como silenciosa… así como mu… siniestra… bah serán las tostadas que me han sentao mal, como estaban quemadas (como siempre ¬_¬)  
Joder que le pasa a ese??? El semáforo está en verde y está parao el mu lerdo. ¡Mueve el culo webón!  
- ¡Capullo, que te quiteeeeeeeeees!  
Uf mejor me bajo y voy a ver que pasa.  
Me asomo a la ventanilla y… ¡Puaj! 0.0 El tío está con una encima que le está mordiendo la… ¡Picha! ¡Ecs! Coño, si quieren follar que se vayan a su casa, pero que no se pongan en medio de la carretera a jodeeeeeeeeer!!!!  
- ¡Ey, a follar a vuestra casa cerdos!  
La tía levanta la cara de la cosita del otro y… puaj, la tiene llena de sangre. Vaya, será que a estos les va el sadomasoquismo… (como a Rex jijiji) Acho pos creo que esta se ha pasao un poco de la raya, que hay sangre por todas partes… y tiene la cara como… pocha así… como podrida, que asco!!!  
¡PLAF!  
¡Será bruta! ¡Qué ha empezao a darle golpes a la ventanilla, y me está mirando con cara de loca!  
- ¡Oye zorra no me das miedo!  
Bueeeeeno un poco si que tiene los ojos to brillantes y siniestros! Que como siga así se carga la ventanilla! Mejor me voy a mi coche y llamo a la poli.  
- ¿Policía?  
- Tenemos la línea saturada, por favor llame más tarde.  
¡Como que saturá! Pero si pa que se sature tiene que llamar un webo de gente! Y ahora a mi quién me protege????  
¡Coño! Que la tía ha roto la ventanilla y está saliendo del coche y viene hacia mí!  
- ¡Socorroooooooooooo!  
Que cerda, se ha puesto a restregar la cara en mi ventanilla, me la está dejando asquerosa…  
- ¡Oye cacho marrana luego quiero que me la dejes reluciente eh!  
Ahí que joderse! Lo mismo quiere que me vaya con ella y el otro a hacer un trío, pero yo ya estoy servida con Mike ¬_¬  
¡Ay dios! Que la está rompiendo!! Mejor arranco el coche y me voy (hay que ver como le afecta a algunas personas que les corten el rollo)  
¡Será posible…! Que la tía se ha puesto enfrente del coche, que no me deja irme la muy plasta!  
¿Y que coño pasa en esta calle? ¿Dónde está la gente?  
- Mira guapa, que llego tarde al trabajo, o te quitas o arranco!!! A la de una… a la de dos… a la de tres!!!  
¡PUMBA!  
¡OSTIA! que la he atropellado! ¿Pero por qué no se ha quitado? T.T  
Mejor me bajo del coche a ver como está…  
Pobrecilla se ha quedado debajo de la rueda atascada… puaj y se sigue moviendo de una forma asquerosa…  
- ¡Ayudaaaaa!  
De repente aparecen dos o tres tíos por la calle. ¡Qué cerdos! Van llenos de sangre y tienen la cara to pocha. Supongo que estarán de botellón… Se acercan a mí…  
- ¡Ey borrachos, ayudadme a sacar a la pava esta!  
Coño como corren, ¡Creo que vienen hacia mí!  
¡PUM! ¡PUM!  
No sé de donde, pero el caso es que alguien les ha disparado en toa la geta.  
- ¡Hay que asco!  
De repente sale del final de la calle…  
- ¡Katherine!  
- ¡Susan, estás viva!  
- ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo zorra? ¿Y por qué les has disparado a los borrachos?  
- ¿Pero que dices?  
- Mira, ya sé que estás amargada, pero no lo pagues con gente inocente!!!  
- ¡Pero que son zombis, EMPANAAAAAAAAAAAA!

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

CAPI 2

Ay que ver que pocas luces tiene la pava esta! A ver, creo que es obvio que son zombis, digo porque están llenos de sangre y con la cara echa un asco, no hay que ser muy lista…

Y ahhh llevo una mañana horrible, para empezar, me he levantado de la cama y he ido a mirar por la ventana con cara de estreñida a la casa de Susan para tramar una horrible venganza para matarla y robarle a Mike, pero al final me aburrí y fui a comprarme un vibrador a la ciudad, y de repente cuando estaba en la tienda la calle se llenó de muertos de esos asquerosos y los de la tienda empezaron a chillar y no sé como pero el caso es que los zombis esos se colaron en la tienda y empezaron a morder a to dios! Yo pude escapar dando ostias como una psicópata y salí a la calle, y recogí la pistola de un policía que había tirado en el suelo, y empecé a pegar tiros a diestro y siniestro, y amos que al final me cargué a tos los de la calle, vivos y muertos, y he dejao la calle hecha un cristo… y luego empecé a andar hasta que me encontré a esta ¬_¬

- Katherine, ya sé que te ha afectado un poquito eso de que Mike me eligiera a MI- me dice la pedorra- pero no puedes matar a la gente inocente así porque sí…

Ahhhhhhhhhhh que cruz!

- Bueno, mira a esos y así ya verás como tengo razón- le digo señalándole a una rubia tonta que corría por la calle con dos zombis persiguiéndola.

- ¡Salvadme!- decía la rubia gritando.

- ¿Ves?- le digo a Susan- ¿Ves como la muerden?

- Ahhhhhhhhh cabronaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

- Ecs- dice Susan- vale, tal vez tengas razón.

Uy creo que los zombis se han aburrido de la rubia y vienen a por nosotras!

- ¡Dispara Katherine!

- ¡Mierda se me han acabado las balas!- digo yo to asustada- ¡Corre!

Joder como corre la jodía! Y ahhh de la calle salen más muertos!

¡PLAF!

Qué ostión que se ha pegao la mujer esta, desde luego a quién se le ocurre venir con tacones!

- ¡Katherine ayúdame!

- ¡Qué te ayude tu padre!

Total que paso de su cara y sigo corriendo, pero por el otro lado de la calle vienen más…. Mierda estamos atrapadas.

- Bueno, parece que vamos a morir Susan, pero déjame decirte antes una cosita… ¡Mike será mío zorra!

- Pues no sé como si estarás muerta ¬_¬

- ¡No, tú estarás muerta!- así que la cojo con toa mi mala ostia y se la lanzó a los muertos.

Y justo cuando la iban a morder…

¡PUMBA!

Alguien dispara al zombi! Por qué tiene tanta suerte la pava esta?

Total que mata a tos los demás y entonces lo veo… es un rubio de estos de toma pan y moja, to cachas y con los ojos grandes y verdes… ¡Ains pa mí!

- ¿Estáis bien señoritas?

- Uy si- dice Susan que no le quita el ojo… ¡Ey se nota un huevo que le gusta! Será fresca! Es pa mi!

- Ayyy- digo yo- No puedo andaaaaar…- y me tiro al suelo.

Así que viene y me coge con esos brazos enooooormes y me lleva a cuestas! Ja que cara de envidiosa pone Susan!

- Deberíamos ir a refugiarnos al centro comercial señoritas.

- ¡Si, buena idea!- digo yo, mientras que lo manoseaba to lo que podía… ah que desesperada estoy T.T

Así que vamos y cuando llegamos me suelta (¬_¬) y abre la puerta y nos metemos dentro.

El rubio la cierra y vienen más muertos, pero no podían pasar a dentro así que solo se restregaban en la ventana de forma siniestra y repelente.

Nos quedamos todos callados mientras zampábamos chocolatinas y al cabo de un rato…

- Tenemos que volver a Wisteria Lane- dice Susan to seria.

- ¿Qué?- digo yo atragantándome con el chocolate- pero… acjjj, ¡Nos matarán!

- ¡Hay que intentarlo! Allí están mi rubito, y Julie, y MIKE, y Bree, Gabi, Lynette… ¡Tus amigas!

- Pero supongo que estarán bien, estarán encerradas en el sótano y abran cerrado las puertas y to eso…

- ¡Eso tú no lo sabes! ¡Tenemos que ir!

Ay que asco de tía, cuando el rubio se descuide se la vuelvo a echar a los zombis.

- Pues quédate aquí- me dice, y mira al rubio- ¿Tú me acompañarás?

- Vale! Total, aquí no tengo family ni nah…

- ¡Yo también voy!- digo yo to rápido, amos se cree la pava esta que la voy a dejar sola con el buenorro este? Y un cojón!

Nos quedamos los tres mirando acojonados a los muertos de la calle…

- ¿Eh… quien va primero?


End file.
